Dragon ball g
by Zeldafan1998
Summary: In a timeline where goten replace goku what will happen lets find out
1. Goten meets raditz

Many years ago on planet vegeta before frieza finish it. "Bardock this ends now I do this for gine raditz and kakarot. Also this is a fusion of the tv special bandock and = bardork also kakarot in this story is goten not goku. "frieza hahahahaha that's what I expected from a monkey now die. " bardork I don't think so! Bardork goes up to frieza and uses final exploration. Frieza what? Frieza and bardork and everyone on frieza's ship dies. "Cooler ha stupid frieza he's dead now the universe is my. Many years later goten was getting ready to fight piccolo jr. **" goten hey bulma. Bulma oh goten what's up. In bulma pervert mind oh man goten has so hot****. "Goten oh nothing****Later after gotten beat piccolo because I don't think anything would change in their fight. "Kami goten what are you waiting kill him! "Goten if I do that you and the dragon balls will be gone how about we use the dragon balls to make a planet for piccolo with all the things he needs then link and the dragon take his there with the same wish. "Kami ok that could work. 3 hours later on his new planet. "Piccolo un un what's ****going on where am I wait they did used the dragon balls to put me a other planet. 5 years later. "Raditz where are you kakrot? At Master Roshi's place. "Goten hey guys. "Krillin hey goten.**** "Goten there's a big power level coming! "Raditz hello little brother my how you look so much like our father. "Goten what? After raditz told them everything because I don't feel writing all that. "Goten even what you say is true I never join you but you can join us if you start over and live a normal life. In raditz mind. "Raditz he won't join us but he's giving me a chance at a normal life what is there for me with nappa and vegeta here my brother has a family and seen happy I know what I'm going to do. Raditz turns off his scouter and blows it up I'll be more than happy to brother. **


	2. Time to begin the training

" so raditz has betrayed us said vegeta. " I guess so what now do we put this planet on hold and go to earth said nappa. " yes raditz and kakarot will pay for betraying the saiyans said. Back on earth. " kakarot my parters nappa and vegeta know I betrayed them and are probably coming to kill us all said raditz. " I may have a way to beat them how long to we have said goten. " one year why said raditz. A beem of light coming down. " goten I need the dragon balls you have said kami. " ok bye the way raditz what happened to ourselves home planet said goten. " lord cooler said lord frieza blow it up before out father kill both of them that happened 5 years after you came here said raditz. " ok I guess it is for the best said goten. " yeah probably said raditz. At the look out. " you want to use the road of spirit and time said kami. " yes said said goten. " as you wish said kami. After goten and raditz year of training raditz and goten are both 5000. " hey guys what are you doing here and why is kami so young Said goten. " Because use the dragon balls to become younger to help you guys fight and they here so I can train them said kami. " I see well see you guys in one year at the battle.


	3. The big fight

Hey guys zeldafan1998 here I'm going to be retconing goten and bulma getting married 1 I forgot she and yamcha was dateing 2 I don't think goten world have asked bulma to marry him if she was dateing yamcha now I think about with that out of the way on with the story. So one year has past and the saiyans should be here any boom oh there they are. " so this is earth not a bad place said vegeta. " their here said goten. " ha and they think their stronger then us said raditz. " raditz you betrayed us the saiyans said nappa. " I'm not the same raditz you think I am said raditz. Raditz powers up. " it can't be his power level is 10000! Said vegeta. " what 10000 there's no way that can be right said nappa. " kakarot is just as powerfull as me said raditz. " what? Said nappa and vegeta. Raditz kicks nappa in the head nappa trys to hit raditz but blocks it. Dammit i am a elite warrior how can a low level warrior be so much stronger than me Said nappa. Nappa Makes a power ball and throw it into the sky and makes a moon nappa turns into a great ape meanwhile vegeta again goten was getting ready for their fight. " even a low warrior can become stronger than a elite with a lot of hard work said goten. " we will see about that said vegeta. Goten kicks vegeta vegeta punch goten in the face raditz was runing way from nappa trying to think of a plan. " kakarot we need to use our true power said raditz. " alright lets go said goten. Goten and raditz eyes become green their body's get a little bit bigger and a yellow light along them. That's right lkar I give this to then because I thought it be really cool for them to have also its never said this form needs godki anyway back to the story. " what are is this form ask vegeta. " find a way to have the power that great ape form in our human forms said goten. Vegeta very mad at this point looks up at the moon nappa made and turns into a great ape. " now it's over kakarot said vegeta. Nappa looks up. " hey vegeta look more humans


	4. The power of super saiyan

Note yeah I know I said I was done with this story but I have some new ideas for it anyway on with the story**. Last time dragon ball g the battle started goten and raditz beats the shit out of nappa and vegeta when 2 mysterious teens came out who are they find out now.** " hello Son Goten says 17 " how do you know my name ask goten " we are androids made to kill you says 18 " let me guess the red ribbon Amy ask gotenbut that's enough talking and you have no chance your only 19000 and your brother is is only 14000 but my sister is 50000 and I'm 90000says 17 " what says everyone but 17 18 " kakarot if we work together we might have a chance says vegeta " yeah it's the only way guys come on we need your help says goten 17 fires a ki ball at yamcha and blows him up 18 punchs Chiaotzu in half 17 kicks tien head off 1718 kills kami with a ki been that looks like frieza's death beem but golden goten vegeta nappa raditz and krillin all attack them ay once but does nothing and they cut off nappa and vegeta tails turns come back to normal " ka me ha ma ha says krillin But the attack does nothing and 18 breaks krillin's neck and 17 kills raditz and vegeta " you going to pay for haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yell goten " I will revenge Vegeta yell nappa**. Goten and nappa goes super saiyan.** What is this new power find out next time on dragon ball g


	5. Goten&nappa vs 17&18

Las time on dragon ball g the androids 17 and 18 kills yamcha tien chiaotza kami krillin raditz and vegeta making nappa and goten go super saiyan what will happen next find out now**. In otherworld** " what hell why does raditz get go to heaven but I have to go hell ask vegeta " because you still evil but raditz has changed a lot says kami back on earth goten and nappa try to fight the androids but they still have no chance so they have to run to the look out " ok nappa this the room of spirit and time this how me and raditz got so strong let's go Said goten " ok said nappaThe next day after the training " so there you are says 17 Nappa and goten turns super saiyan ka me ha me ha me ha! Says goten and nappa**. Their attack kills the androids and they go to namek wish kami krillin and chiaotza and use earth dragon balls to wish everyone else even vegeta because nappa ask and I feel goten would let it nappa and vegeta stays on earth so they don't have to work for cooler anymore the cooler move happens the same and goten goes to live with bulma in 3 years they fell in love get marry and have a son who is name gohan after goten's grandpa what will happen find new dragon ball g.**


	6. Ssj2 goten vs king cold

Note 2 things I forgot in the last part was goten and nappa did go to super saiyan grade 2 when training they just didn't need it and wasn't as strong as super vegeta 2 how they find out about namek nappa find about the dragon balls from goten and that they don't work and nappa have the idea of going to namek because kami was a namek with that on with the story 11 years has pass since nappa and vegeta came to earth and started living their in that time raditz and vegeta has went super saiyan with raditz going up to grade 3 and with vegeta up to grade 2 goten and nappa meanwhile has master the super saiyan power even not only going up to grade 3 but mastering super saiyan and going into a form goten likes to call super saiyan 2 kami up grab the dragon balls with the power of 2 wishes instead of 1 and wish to end the life link he and piccolo have and for him to get all the power back he lost when he and piccolo became two people and the hold thing with buu still happen all the fights happen the same until gohan's fight with the demon king ok my turn says goten King cold walks outking cold is ask raditz " don't worry raditz goten way strong then me and I could beat cold like nothing says nappa " are you ready saiyan ask king cold" yep says goten " very well then let's begin says king cold Goten turns super saiyan and king cold turns into his final form50% power and they start fighting goten punches cold in the face gold kicks goten way goten fire the kamehameha it hits cold and piss him off cold powers up to 100% goten turns super saiyan 2 cold fires a death beem and goten fires the Kamehame both attacks keep going against each other until someone is yells somethingdestructo disk yell krillin who was there hold time he just didn't say anything**. Cold head gets cut off after this there was no one strong enough to fight them and they stop buu from coming back to power and everything is nice and peacefull until everyone's favorite cat beerus wakes up.**


	7. The end

" so tell me Whis is there a super saiyan god yet ask beerus " sorry my lord there's no super saiyan god says whis" oh well I guess i go hakia frieza oh did frieza blow up Planet Vegeta like I told him to ask beerus " no his brother cooler did he was going to but a saiyan blow him and frieza up killing both of them but the the interesting thing is his sons raditz and goten are super saiyans and goten beat cooler says whissuper saiyan that's not what I'm looking for but it's a start take me to them** says beerus. **On earth " Happy birthday bulma says gotenthinks baby says bulma Bulma kisses goten then beerus and whis** comes down. **" hello saiyan goten i am lord beerus the god of destructiontell me do you know anything about the super saiyan god ask/says beerus" I don't know anything about a super saiyan god but we could use the dragon ballsto find out shenron come out say goten " what is your first wish ask shenron**. " tell us how to to make a super saiyan god says raditz.** " you need 5 saiyans to give their power into 6th saiyan what is your 2nd wish says shenron " being Vegeta's brother to earth says nappait's done farewell says the dragon so pretty much from here every thing happens the same the end for real this time


End file.
